


Dinner Conversation

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Facebook Prompt, Mention of sex, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: A light dinner and enjoyable conversation during a lovely sunset is the start of a great night.Rated M just to be safe
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Collections: The Restricted Section: Write It Wednesday Drabbles





	Dinner Conversation

The dessert was still boiling hot even as the sunset, Pansy thought, stepping out of the tent to see what Charlie had cooked them for dinner.

And blinked in surprise when she looked up to find both Draco and Charlie sitting around the fire.

“I thought you went flying?” Pansy asks Draco admiring how the rays from the sunset turns his hair almost white

Draco doesn’t answer her but a blush colors his cheeks, and glances at Charlie for an answer. What she gets is a small smirk as she plops herself between the two boys on a bare patch of dirt,

“Ah, you and Charlie had sex without me while I was in the bath.” She says with a small smile, not an ounce of jealousy in her voice

“I did go flying.” Draco said, pulling her to him “I just got a little distracted beforehand.”

“I don’t blame you Draco, Charlie is quite lovely.”

“Thank you dear.” Charlie says his blue eyes twinkle and his long red hair falling over his shoulder as he kisses her on the cheek. “We can recreate what we did after dinner if you like and this time you're totally free to participate if you want?”

“Thanks for the offer.” Pansy says ladling hot soup into a bowl “But I have a couple of things I’d like to do if you boys are up for it.” 

“Certainly.” The two men say and as Pansy eats and watches the sunset enjoying the conversation the boys carry on without her needed input, she schemes.

She has so many sexy schemes she can’t wait for dinner to be over because this moment right here is the start of a perfect eveing.


End file.
